


On Bad Days

by broken_fannibal



Category: Bright Young Things, Broadchurch, Good Omens Extended Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bisexual Alec Hardy, Crossover Pairings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hair Washing, Hugs, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Massage, Non-Sexual Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:22:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25807309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: When Alec has a bad day at work, Miles is there for him.
Relationships: Miles Maitland/Alec Hardy
Comments: 24
Kudos: 30





	On Bad Days

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a starter from [this post](https://dragonroleplaystarters.tumblr.com/post/126121569969/affection-starters)

“Just relax, I’ll wash your hair for you,” Miles said gently.

“Alright.” Alec sighed. He closed his eyes and waited. He tried to focus on the feeling of the hot water all around him. A light scent reached his nose, it wasn't Miles’ perfume. He must have put something in the water. And even though Alec didn't usually like scented bath water or baths in general, he found himself breathing deeper. Some of the tension faded from his muscles.

“Can you tilt your head back?”

He hummed.

Miles settled one hand against Alec's forehead to prevent the water from getting in his eyes, then he slowly moved the shower head over Alec's hair until it was completely wet. He turned it off again and set it aside before picking up the shampoo.

He sighed softly when he began rubbing it in. Miles threaded his fingers through the strands and started massaging his scalp.

Alec's chest rose and fell with deep, regular breaths, almost like it did when he was sleeping.

Miles smiled.

He had been so stressed and agitated when he had come home. He hadn't been able to say anything, only that it was about work, because it was an open investigation.

So the only way Miles had known to help him was this. A relaxing bath and taking care of him to make him forget his worries at least for a while.

He washed out the shampoo and kissed Alec's temple.

He hummed softly, his eyes were still closed.

Gently, Miles began to scratch through the short hair at the back of Alec's neck.

He heard a deep, content rumble from deep inside Alec's chest. So he continued for several minutes.

“I’ll drain the bath now, alright?”

Alec nodded, he still barely opened his eyes.

That was a good sign.

Miles reached into the bathtub, pulled the plug and then set it down on the rim. He picked up a towel and slowly began drying Alec's hair. And as the water got low enough, he dried his chest and shoulders too.

When all the water was gone, he draped the towel over the edge of the tub.

He gently took one of Alec's hands in his own. “Can you get up?”

Slowly, Alec opened his eyes, first cracking one open, then the other.

Miles moved to support him as he rose, he saw his legs trembling a little. He picked up the towel and with one arm still steadying Alec, started drying him off. When he was done, he hung the towel up to dry and helped him out of the tub, out of the bathroom and straight to bed.

Alec curled up a little and nuzzled into the pillow.

Miles smiled fondly. “Don't you want to put something on?” he asked quietly.

“Mmno,” he mumbled.

“Alright.” He quickly changed into his own sleep clothes before joining Alec. He pulled the blanket over them both and pulled Alec against his chest.

Alec made a soft, content noise and shuffled closer.

He kissed Alec's forehead and began carding one hand through his soft hair.

A hand first came to rest on his waist, then it slid around to his back.

  
  


When Miles woke up the next morning, Alec wasn't there anymore.

He sighed and turned around. He had hoped he could see Alec before he went to work but he had always been a deep sleeper...

But then he felt a warm spot next to him where Alec must have been. That meant he had only gotten up recently. He might even still be there!

Miles sat and looked around.

Then he heard the bathroom door open and a moment later Alec came into the bedroom. Still naked. He went to the closet but as he opened it, he noticed Miles sitting in bed.

“Did I wake you?”

He shook his head. “No.” He watched Alec get dressed, quickly and methodically. He felt like he had to ask. “How are you feeling?”

Alec focused on buttoning up his shirt. “Bit better I think,” he said then. “Knowing what’s waiting for me at the station is hard to shut out.” He picked up his tie. “But last night helped a lot.” He raised his head and looked at Miles. “Thanks.”

He smiled. “I’m happy to hear that.” He pushed back the blanket and got up. “When do you need to leave?”

Alec checked his phone. “15 minutes.”

“Perfect.”

Alec cocked his head.

“Just enough time for a cup of tea and a hug,” he said cheerfully.

Alec laughed quietly.

Together, they left the bedroom.

Miles sat down at the table, waiting for Alec to come back with his tea.

When he did, he frowned for a moment before moving to sit down on the empty chair.

Miles clicked his tongue. “Come here.” He patted his lap.

Now frozen mid-movement, Alec stared at him. “Is that why you’re sitting on my chair? Are you serious?”

“I am.”

Alec quirked an eyebrow at him.

“I promised you a hug, didn't I?”

Alec smiled a little and set his cup down on the table. Then he moved around it and looked at Miles for a moment. “Are you sure? Won't I be too heavy?”

Miles laughed. “I’ll let you know, I’ll push you off if you get too heavy.”

“Alright.”

He reached out and pulled Alec into his lap. Once he was seated, he wrapped his arms around his middle.

Alec covered his hands with one of his own and with the other, reached out to pick up his cup.

Miles rested his head against his shoulder, his eyes slid shut.

For several minutes, they sat like that in silence.

Alec enjoyed the warmth against his back, the arms around his middle.

When he had finished his tea, he half turned around to look at Miles.

Miles sleepily blinked up at him.

Alec leaned in and kissed his forehead. “Thank you,” he said quietly.

“Always.” He reached out and cupped Alec's face in a hand.

Alec sighed softly and closed his eyes for a moment.

Miles used this chance to lean in and plant a quick kiss to Alec's lips.

Slowly, Alec's eyes opened and he grinned. “Sneaky...”

A bright smile spread on Miles’ face. “That's me.”

Alec's smile faded a little and Miles didn't miss the slight slump of his shoulders even though Alec tried not to let it show.

“Pretty sure I need to leave about now,” he said quietly.

“You’ll get through the day.” Miles tried to sound as sure as he could.

But Alec shrugged and didn't look convinced.

“I’ll be waiting here for you when you come home. I can help you relax like I did last night. Sound good?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

“Is there anything else I can do?”

Miles waited. He could see Alec was thinking about it.

“Taking a bath together might be nice.”

He smiled and kissed Alec again. “That can be arranged.”

“Now I really need to go,” Alec said as he pulled back.

“Okay. Come on, then.” Miles gently pushed at him. He knew Alec would stay here if he could, he knew leaving took a lot of effort on days like these.

Eventually, he got up and together they walked to the door.

Miles watched as he opened the gate and walked down the path behind the fence.

  
  


When Alec came home that night, he looked even worse than the night before.

He didn't say anything, he hung up his coat and walked straight to where Miles was sitting on the couch. He practically collapsed half on top of him with his head in his lap.

Miles felt his heart sink and quickly put his phone aside. He reached out and caressed Alec's shoulders with one hand, he sank the other into his hair and gently dragged his nails over his scalp.

Alec hummed. He lifted his arms and wrapped them around Miles’ hips.

Miles didn't even know what to say. He kept caressing Alec and hoped it was the kind of comfort he needed.

After many minutes, Alec slowly lifted his head.

Miles’ heart clenched painfully when he saw tears in his eyes.

“Tell me about your day.” His voice was a quiet rasp.

Miles blinked. “Are you sure?”

“Need distraction.”

“Okay.” He put on a smile, he reached out to caress Alec's cheek with his thumb. “It was calm at work, nothing spectacular.” He racked his brain to find things he could tell him. “During my lunch break, the sun was shining so I went to sit outside with two colleagues. It felt good.” He paused and looked at Alec again. His eyes had drifted shut a little. “After work, I went grocery shopping, our fridge was nearly empty. Then I sat outside for a while here, listened to some music. Nothing you’d like I’m afraid,” he added with a small laugh. “When I cooked dinner, I made a little more so we can both eat the leftovers at work tomorrow. At some point, it started raining so I sat down on the couch.”

Alec's eyes drooped more now.

Keeping his voice soft, Miles asked: “Tired?”

The only answer he got was a hum and a nod.

“How about we get into bed?”

Alec gave a non-committal hum.

“Come on, then.” Miles got up and gently pulled Alec up with him.

Once in their bedroom, Alec undressed and re-dressed mechanically. But Miles stopped him when he was just about to put on his t-shirt.

“Wait. I’d like to try something. Something to help you relax.”

Alec frowned for a short moment but then dropped his shirt and nodded.

“How does a massage sound?”

Alec's eyes widened a little. “Oh. Yeah.”

He put on a smile. It was scary and worrying that whatever case they were working shook Alec this much. He barely ever talked a lot but these kinds of short, almost disconnected answers were clear proof he was so far from alright. “Lie down on your belly, pick whatever position is the most comfortable for you.” He took the massage oil out of the drawer of the nightstand.

Alec had lain down when he turned to him. Miles pulled the blanket up over his legs up to his hips. Then he straddled him and poured some of the oil into his hand. He set the bottle aside and began to warm it up.

Right from the first touch, Miles could feel how tense Alec's muscles were. He dug in his thumbs and was rewarded with a groan.

He worked over Alec's back again and again until his hands started aching. By then Alec was practically boneless. His eyes were closed, he gave little content sighs every now and then.

Miles slowly brought his movements to a stop on Alec’s shoulders and leaned in to kiss the back of his neck.

Then he lay down next to Alec and pulled the blanket over them.

He hummed when Miles wrapped an arm around him.

After a while, he turned onto his side and sought out Miles’ arms again. He pressed his face into the crook of his neck, wrapped his arms around him and entwined their legs.

Miles pulled him in, wrapped him up and held him. It was all he could do. He hoped it was enough. For now at least.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving kudos/comments! <3


End file.
